


Нездоровый сон

by Bloody_Lady_Mary



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || внеконкурс [13]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Lady_Mary/pseuds/Bloody_Lady_Mary
Summary: написано по заявке: «Эзра пихается во сне, а у Колина очень чуткий сон. Решение проблемы»





	Нездоровый сон

Шел уже четвертый час ночи…  
  
Колин раздраженно потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы снова проверить время, но на дисплее прибавилась лишь пара минут. В этот момент Эзра в очередной раз беспокойно заворочался во сне и пнул Колина в голень.  
  
Когда они решили съехаться, Колин представлял себе, как это будет замечательно: они с Эзрой больше не будут перебиваться гостиничными номерами!  
  
Во время совместно проведенных ночей Колин никогда не жаловался на плохой сон — после жаркого секса ему едва хватало сил, чтобы пожелать спокойной ночи, прежде чем отрубиться. Эзра обнимал его за талию, закидывал ногу на бедро, прижимаясь пахом, клал голову на плечо… И не отпускал всю ночь.  
  
Но после того, как они начали жить вместе, они перестали заниматься сексом каждую ночь, как это бывает у пар, когда возможность близости становится слишком доступной. Им хватало простой и понятной обоим близости.  
  
Вздохнув, Колин попытался обнять Эзру со спины, но тот недовольно заворочался и заехал локтем по ребрам.  
  
Колин бессильно застонал. Всю дорогу из Токио в Лос-Анджелес он мечтал, что выспится и отдохнет от джетлага пару дней. И вчера ему действительно удалось выспаться. Эзра встретил его на пороге дома, а потом они занялись сексом, едва добравшись до дивана в гостиной.  
  
Сегодня Эзра благосклонно дал ему передышку, но, как оказалось, эта передышка таила в себе подвох.  
  
Устало вздохнув, Колин с трудом сполз с кровати и поплелся на первый этаж в гостиную, чтобы поспать на диване. Но покоя не было и там.  
  
Через пару часов его разбудил Эзра, настойчиво подергав за свисавшую с дивана руку.  
  
— Кооолин? — обиженно протянул он.  
  
— Ммм?  
  
— Почему ты ушел?  
  
Колин нехотя приоткрыл один глаз. Эзра сидел перед ним на полу в растянутых домашних штанах.  
  
— Ты дерешься во сне.  
  
Эзра изумленно распахнул глаза.  
  
— Мог бы разбудить.  
  
— Я пытался, но ты едва не поставил мне синяк.  
  
— Пошли в постель?  
  
— Чтобы ты попытался меня убить? — фыркнул Колин, попытался повернуться и застонал: тело затекло от неудобной позы. — В следующий раз надо затрахать тебя до смерти, чтобы не было сил двигаться.  
  
Эзра игриво дернул бровями:  
  
— Я не против. Но вообще, — он тут же стал серьезным и немного печальным, — я привык кого-нибудь обнимать. Это успокаивает. Сегодня я хотел дать тебе свободу, чтобы выспаться. — Эзра смущенно улыбнулся, понимая, что вышло все как раз наоборот.  
  
— Иди сюда, — позвал Колин, отодвинулся к самой спинке и похлопал по сиденью. — Здесь тебе просто не хватит места, чтобы пинаться.


End file.
